<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple is KINDA the Color of Death. by JoSeeFeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124387">Purple is KINDA the Color of Death.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen'>JoSeeFeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>naw, omg did he die?!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight Cookie thinks he died, did he? Only time can tell!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple is KINDA the Color of Death.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What? I don't know where to begin... But I shouldn't have just said 'You're purple' I should've said 'Why' or 'How'! That might be misleading though, ah, I can't think. I can't, not right now. But I have to, I have to think about what's happening. Ugh. Where's my helmet? Why did BlackBerry slap me? She's speaking right now, I think. I know I can understand that. She's speaking, but my head can't process the words. I'm shaking, and I feel light-headed. Most of all though, everything is purple. I should stop blocking stuff off now. I have to listen.</p><p>" -awkward! Knight are you listening to me?" BlackBerry says. I hope she isn't worried. All I can do is nod, and sit up a bit more.</p><p>" BlackBerry... Are you trying to kill me?" I whisper. It's OK if she is. I wouldn't mind.</p><p>" What? Knight are you feeling OK? Oh. You know what. I bet it's that powder's fault, I bet it's making you sick or something." BlackBerry says a little frustrated. " Knight, listen carefully. Tell me what's wrong right now."</p><p>" My helmet isn't on!"</p><p>" Not that! What's making you not feel well?"</p><p>" Uh... Everything is purple, like your skin. And I can't feel my legs, my head is dizzy. Am I dying?" I whisper again.</p><p>" You-... I'm going to go ask that Dr. Wasabi Cookie what she put in the powder. Stay here, and don't move." BlackBerry commands, I nod, and do as she says. She gets up and stomps over to Dr.Wasabi Cookie. I'm dying. Dr. Wasabi is sitting on the wagon, talking to Angel. I can't hear a thing now, just a loud beep. Or a ring, a jingle for all I care. All I see is BlackBerry yelling for a second, than dragging Dr. Wasabi over to me. Angel follows, and everyone I can see is staring at me. Shit, I messed up again. The ringing stops.</p><p>" What did you put in this stuff?" BlackBerry grumbles.</p><p>Dr. Wasabi chuckles a bit. " Uh... Do not get mad BUT, wild mushrooms and a lot of caffeine supplements-"</p><p>" That can make you hallucinate! He can die right now from that!" BlackBerry shouts sternly.</p><p>" Knighty is gonna' die?" Angel whines.</p><p>" I'm gonna' die?!" I shout. Angel comes and hugs me. </p><p>" I don't want Knighty to die!!!" Angel cries. BlackBerry looks very confused. And upset. I upset her, didn't I. I'm going to die with someone upset with me. " Why is Knighty gonna' die?!"</p><p>" Because-... I... UGH!" BlackBerry slaps her forehead with her palm. Now she's MAD. Why does this always happen. " Because Dr. Wasabi misdirected us."</p><p>" Oh great! Now it's my fault!" Dr. Wasabi groans.</p><p>" Yes! Yes it is! Because you told us this was some healthy thing but it's just some kind of steroid!" BlackBerry says sternly, again.</p><p>" I-I'm on steroids? I'm sorry."</p><p>" It's not your fault, Knight. We shouldn't have trusted it." BlackBerry takes the powder and cherry-bomb kicks it to who knows where. " Knight... Try and go to sleep for now."</p><p>" Why? I just want to know what's happening. Why is everything turning black? Why is everyone mad? Why am I dying?" I plead.</p><p>" What do you mean everything's turning black? Knight stay up-!" And then I was gone. Everything was gone. Did I fall asleep? Or pass out? DID I DIE?! No, dead people can't think. Can they? Now I'm thinking about dead people. All I know is I can't feel a thing, and everything's black. Pitch black. Or am I just pitch black? Like camouflage. Nah, Because I can't feel my body.</p><p>What to do, what to do? If I AM dead then what do I do? Aren't I supposed to be somewhere? Like Heaven or Hell? Wait, I think that's only for humans, not cookies. So what the Millennial do I do? I don't want to wait here forever. That'd be so boring.</p><p>...</p><p>This is lackluster. It sucks too. Wish I could've died to like, I dunno', a gnarly beast or something. Not a mad doctors stupid protein shake powder. Damn, that actually sounds really sad. I dedicate my whole life to be about protecting people and I don't even get and epic death scene? What a bore. Then a again, maybe I'm NOT dead. I should try and think for a moment, try and wake myself up...</p><p>NO WAY. IT WORKED! I'M AWAKE! I CAN SEE AGAIN!</p><p>" HOLY SHIT I'M 300 FEET IN THE AIR." I scream. I was. 300 feet up in the air, above the city, heading towards the forests that surrounded the city.</p><p>" OH MY! KNIGHT YOU'RE ALIVE?!" I hear high and innocent voice chirp. Angel Cookie. Uh oh, I cussed in front of Angel Cookie. I look up, sure enough, Angel is carrying me by my cape. " Oh... This may look bad..."</p><p>" W... Why is this happening?" Is all I could come up with. " Where are you taking me?"</p><p>" Aw, now this'll sound really bad but... After you stopped breathing for a couple hours. We presumed you dead! So I was kinda' gonna... Have to... Erm... Drop your corpse in the forest... No one else could properly do it, not even Cherry Blossom, so... But you're alive now!"</p><p>" You guys were going to drop my body into the forest and forget?" I squint at them. They look away smiling. </p><p>" Ahaha- I didn't want to I'm so sorry!" They cry. " We just didn't know what to do with a dead cookie body! We didn't want to have to look at your scary rotting corpse either! I'm so sorry but they just told me to, and I didn't want to fight!"</p><p>" Eh- It's OK, just... Let's go back to the others now. How long have I been so called 'dead' for?" I chuckle.</p><p>" Uh... 15 hours, I think. Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. We're still in the same spot in the city."</p><p>" Ah, alright. I'm just surprised you can carry me."</p><p>" Your armor was too heavy, so we took it off, that's why you're so light-"</p><p>" You took off my armor?! Well I can die either way now!" I huff. I really hate not having my armor, so much danger could hit me. I might as well be dead. " When I get there, forget saying hello, take me to my armor!"</p><p>" Sure!" Angel whistles, and we turn around. I just wonder why they kept my cape on, and not my armor. What a waste!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>